


Beach Days

by SilverLinings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Raven drag Monty out to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Days

Monty stood with Clarke and Raven, hugging onto his towel to his chest as they stood at the edge of the beach. He hadn’t been here in so long, unsure if he could even still swim but the girls urged him to come, laughing about how it’ll be a blast and even if he didn’t swim they could have fun.

They walked down to an empty spot in the sand and rolled out the blanket, spreading their things around it to get comfortable. Raven whistled behind them.

“Damn,” she whispered, nudging Clarke and pointing up at the lifeguard tower. They whispered back and forth about how cute he was, turning to Monty and quieting down after that.   
  
“Sorry, I know you aren’t into ogling at the guys who walk by,” Clarke added, the smile on their faces didn’t seem too sorry.

Monty waved it off, smiling at them.

“Don’t worry, you two enjoy yourselves, I’ve got my book, remember?” Monty held the book up to show them and they nodded, heading down to the water and slowly getting in, distant screams of how cold it was. Monty turned sat down and turned to look behind him, curious as to what caught Raven’s eye about this guy. Monty agreed that he was attractive, almost a bad boy vibe about him although his smile certainly contradicted that.

Monty hunched over on himself, diving into his book and forgetting about his surroundings, startling himself when he felt cold water dripping on the back of his neck. He snapped his book shut and glared up at Raven, disappointed because this was his favorite part and she’d so rudely interrupted.

“Raven, oh God, Raven come here,” Clarke whispered hurriedly, scooting over and patting the spot beside her, “He’s coming, Raven, he is coming.” The two girls sat and tried to sit pretty, catching the guys attention as he walked by. Clarke waved at him, Raven piping up and saying hello to him. He smiled at the two girls and took a step closer.

“How’re you two doing?” He asked, neglecting the fact that Monty was not even two feet away from them. Clarke and Raven smiled and flirted, batting their eyes as they talked. “Hey,” he looked down at Raven as he spoke, “I was just going to get some water, mind walking with me?” He asked and she nodded her head once and stood up, following side by side with the guy.

When the two were out of earshot Clarke leaned over and whispered frantically about him. “He is just the cutest, don’t you agree? I’m so happy for Raven, God this is the best beach trip.” Monty only raised his eyebrows at her, pursing his lips as he listened to her babble about this guy that she’d only had a minute long conversation with. Monty was highly unimpressed as of yet.

A minute later Raven came stomping over, her face set in something that seemed to be a mix between a frown and a pout. She plopped down in between Monty and Clarke, folding her arms over her chest.

“Fuckboy?” Clarke asked, almost smirking that she’d mostly dodged that letdown. Raven shook her head.

“No, he plays for your team,” Raven looked over at Monty accusingly, though he could tell from her eyes that she wasn’t truly mad. Monty was surprised though, the fact that Raven was implying that this guy was gay.

Said guy came back over to their blanket a moment later, squatting down in front of Raven.

“I’m sorry,” he said genuinely, gripping the water bottle in his hand tighter. He made a side glance at Monty, smirking slightly before he stood up and went back to his tower to sit and keep watch.

Monty ignored the girl’s constant ramble of how he should go talk to the lifeguard.

* * *

Clarke and Raven announced they were tired around five, packing their stuff up and standing, looking back out to the ocean before they started making their way back up to the parking lot.

“Hey!” A voice called behind them. They all stopped and turned to find the lifeguard trotting up to them, that same smile on his face that Raven and Clarke first took notice of. The two girls stood expectantly, hoping for some change of heart, maybe a declaration that he wasn’t really gay. Monty almost wanted to take a picture of their disappointed faces as the guy walked past them and straight to Monty.

He stood a little bit too close, enough so that Monty could feel his warmth on his own skin. Monty looked up at the guy, unsure of what to say at this point.

“Here,” the guy handed a ripped out piece of paper with a number on it. Monty looked at it and frowned, knowing exactly what was happening.

“Look, dude, I don’t even know your name and you’re expecting me to text you, I don-”

“The names Miller,” he said, smiling again and walking away from Monty.

Monty wasn’t sure whether to be blushing out of embarrassment or frustration. 


End file.
